1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to building materials, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a photovoltaic module formed on a corrugated-sheet building material.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the great demand for energy resources, various photovoltaic cells for use in photovoltaic conversion are readily available. Nonetheless, it is only when a manufacturing method which is both practicable and practical is available that it is possible to cut manufacturing costs, achieve popularization, and allow photovoltaic cells to be sold to average consumers at affordable prices to the advantage of environmental protection. Conventional photovoltaic cells are usually manufactured and marketed in the form of a module of specific dimensions in order to be installed on the top of a building. If the conventional photovoltaic cells are to be installed on the top of a building, their installation will be regarded as an external mode; and it is necessary that, after the construction of the top of the building has been completed, the conventional photovoltaic cells are designed in a manner that modules each having the photovoltaic cells can be installed on the top of the building one by one. As a result, the conventional photovoltaic cells have drawbacks as follows: each module has an outer frame, thereby adding to its weight; the outer frame has to be fixed in place and jointed, thereby adding to the cost as a result of increased manpower and inconvenience in uninstallation and installation performed for the sake of maintenance; and narrow application. The aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art persist to the detriment of consumer loyalty. Accordingly, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art by providing products which meet consumer needs better.